What Wait What?
by rocktheroxie
Summary: Lilly's been with her Boyfriend forever, but when she gets a weird text one morning saying something werid... will that changer her relationship even when the guy shows up at her school later that day?


Hi, So you may have read this before, but it was annoying me and i went back and changed some things... i hope you enjoy this =)

* * *

Turn it up! Five minutes to midnight! - Lilly's alarm clock went off playing the song louder than needed to even wake up the dead. She moaned as she rolled over to another day of pure boredom. She sat up, then stood up and went to her phone on her dresser turned it on and plugged it into the charger, went to her closet and looked at her clothes to see what she wanted to wear that day to school.

She picked up her black converse off the floor, her All Night Dynamite tee shirt, her black skinny jeans and her green and black hoodie. She went out of her closet and changed out of her pj's which were short and a cami and into her outfit for the day. She went into her bathroom flicked on the light switch and washed her face. After she washed her face and cleaned her nose ring. She picked up her black eyeliner and placed it carefully around her big green Siamese cat like shaped eyes.

She looked at her hair and pushed it up and then gave up. "God you never do what I want you to do." She began to brush her hair and then straighten it. It was layered and cut short at the top and went longer and longer to her mid back. Her parents never allowed her to dye her hair so it was always the same jet black and she added her green extension to it daily. When she was done straightening her hair, she turned the straightener off and then the lights off and left her bathroom.

She went into her room and walked over to her phone that was on the dresser where she had it charging her cat walked out from the bed that it slept on all the time, stretched and then walked purring over to Lilly. Lilly picked up her cat and looked into his big greenish-yellow eyes she smiled and kissed his head and started to tickle his stomach while she played with him on the floor. He started to kick and scratch her as if she had done something to annoy him. "Owe what's that for?" She pushed him off and went to her phone, unplugged it and called her cat over. "Deny, come here Deny." He trotted over because he knew that he was getting food sometime soon.

While she was turning the light off and closing the door to her room, she opened the phone and unlocked it and continued to walk down the long dark hallway that was filled with old pictures from which seemed forever ago but was really just a couple of years. Then past the pictures of people whom she didn't know, the pictures were from forever ago. She had always asked her parents who the people in the pictures were but they would always say "It doesn't matter anymore child. They're dead and have been for a long time. Keep asking about them and we wont tell you. Ask in a few years when it's appropriate for it." She did as she was told and didn't ask again.

When she looked at her phone she had four new text messages. One from Jay, saying -I love you call me when you wake up- Some were from her other friends and people who she didn't want to talk to. But there was one that bugged her the most. It was from an number that she didn't recognize and the number wasn't saved into her phone either. She re-read it about five times before she though about it. -see you Friday, Linnet_Pierre_- She deleted it and went back to walking down the hallway and down the long marble staircase to the foyer and then made a left to go to the kitchen. While she was walking she texted Jay -hey I love you too, I'll see you soon

She thought about this guy named Pierre, how had she known her real name. She didn't give out her real name to anyone the school even had her name down as Lilly. She changed it in the schools when she was little she never liked being called Linnet. It made her uncomfortable. It was a name for a princess or something which she wasn't. When she got to the kitchen Deny was still at her heels and lied down on the floor and started playing with her feet. She got a little warm and took off her hoodie and put it on the marble table.

The thing about her house was that her parents were so rich, they made mainly everything inside the house that is important marble so that it would be there for along time. Lilly didn't mind that it just felt weird because when she was all alone and dropped something it sounded weird because it echoed so loud.

She went to the cabinet and got her bowl out, then pulled her spoon out of the drawer right underneath the cabinet. She then went to the food pantry and got her box of "Oh's" out. She went over to the fridge and got her milk and Deny's can of wet-food. She gave him his food and poured the milk into her bowl, she began eating it and looked at her clock, which said six-fifty am. She hurried and finished what she could eat from the bowl and put everything into the sink.

Her black cat wanted more, he kept staring and meowing until he got what he wanted. But this time she couldn't give him his wet food. She crouched so that she was closer to her cat. She pet him and he got mad and swatted her hand. She felt her nail get caught in her skin, she pulled away and hissed. "Deny, that was not nice." She frowned and washed her hand and arm where the blood began to come out a little. She looked up at the clock. Six fifty-five, she hurried up and pulled her hoodie on and zipped it up put her ear phones in her ears and turned on the music. Owl City was playing Tip Of The Iceberg. She walked out of the room and grabbed her bag off the stairs and went outside and sat down on the front steps.

She texted Jay -hey, I'm outside. Ready when you are- She smiled when she heard the revving of his engine as it's lights peered out from behind the trees. She turned off her iPod which had her and Jay's favorite music on it. Story of the Year's song Message to the world had come on while she was sitting outside. When Jay pulled up she pulled her ear-buds out of her ears and paused the music and then wrapped the black headphones around her neon green iPod which was a special color, she put her iPod into her bag and walked over to Jay's car.

She hopped into Jay's car when he pulled up and rolled to a stop. She put her bag on the floor of the car and then sat in and closed the door. She loved his car it was a 1999 Cadillac. She smiled and hugged him and kissed him when she pulled away she buckled the seat belt and said good morning. Jay smiled and started to drive away.

When they pulled into the lot at their school they walked into the school they said goodbye to each other and walked in their separate ways to their lockers and then to their classes. Lilly had English and Jay had History.

During English, Lilly couldn't stop thinking about the creepy text that he had gotten earlier that morning. Who would send her a message just saying 'I'll see you on Friday?'. Just the thought of it gave her chills. She was interrupted by the bell ringing. 'Joyful History.' Lilly thought. 'I can't wait for next period' She would be with Jay. Even if she was on the other side of the room.

Lilly sat down and waited for the bell to ring and fifteen minutes into the class period she raised her hand to be excused to get a drink from the water fountain. She had to take her agenda and she walked out of the classroom, down the hall and around the corner to the water fountain. While she was walking to the water fountain she was stopped when she saw her definition of a hot guy.

She noticed that his hair was jet-black like hers. It was short in the back and longer in the front covering his eyes that were sky blue. She couldn't stop looking. She walked up to him and stared into his eyes. She noticed that he was saying something to her.

"On Friday, I will take you away and you will be my bride. You wont remember this but I will come to get you to finalize the marriage on the next full moon" He laughed. "Which happens to be Friday." He picked up her hand and kissed it and let it drop as he walked away keeping eye contact with her eyes.

Lilly continued to look at the spot where the man had just been. She looked at her phone and realized that she had been gone about five minutes. She walked back in a hurry and sat down. She continued to wonder what had happened. She remembered a text that she had gotten that morning. "-see you Friday.-" then he used her full name. No one knew that. Her next class was with Jay, maybe she could forget about what had happened. But what had happened? She went out to get a drink of water and came back... Right?

The bell rang and she picked up her books dropped them into her bag and walked out of the classroom and down the crowded hallway and and to her locker. She turned the lock a few times hitting the magic numbers that would unlock her lock. She put her history books away and grabbed her math stuff. She closed her locker and turned into Jays' chest.

"Oh , hi. Don't do-" She started to say but was cut off by Jay kissing her. "Hey! Don't do that, were in school! We could get into trouble." She said while pretending to punch him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and they started walking to their math classroom. When they got there, Jay sat down in the front while Lilly made her way to the back of the dusty room. She sat down, she always zoned out in the back but it was okay because Jay was there to give her the notes.

The period was not going any faster and that wasn't making her pay attention any better. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone standing next to her taking her books. She looked up and saw Jay, then she looked around the room and saw that no one else was there. She got up and smiled. She stood up and grabbed his hand while his other hand was holding her books.

They had gym, they went off in their separate ways to their own locker rooms to change for gym class. She wore her usual hoodie and her gym shorts. She was playing badminton with the girls and Jay was playing basketball with the guys. When the hour was up they went back to their locker rooms to get changed. Lilly changed and grabbed her books and left the locker room. She went to her locker and got her science binder and text book and dropped her math text book and note book off.

Science was Lilly's favorite subject in school. So she was always looking forward for Science class. She had always enjoyed learning about how the world was made and how it evolved today. She was working on a work sheet that they were given at the beginning of the period. She looked at the clock then at Jay who was sitting next to her. "Hey Jay what did you order me from the food place for me?" She asked him quietly. "I got you the normal... Veggie burger and fries." Jay said.

When the bell rang she got up with Jay and left to go to their lockers to get books for the classes that they had homework in. Lilly had gotten over heated when they had gone back to their lockers and had taken her hoodie off and left it in her locker. They went to the cafeteria to put their books down and then go wait for the delivery guy, when they found the guy and paid for their food they turned to go back into the cafeteria.

While walking to the door Jay got a glimpse of her arm and stopped walking. Lilly noticed that he had stopped walking and stopped herself and turned around and walked back to him. "What?" She said to him. He looked down at her arms and looked back up at her. He started looking at her with a really confused face. "Lilly we have to talk about this." He said to her. While he continued to walk back into the cafeteria.

* * *

So it'd be the bomb diggity if you would review if you read this so that i cann know if you like this or not =)

Roxie =) 3


End file.
